Meet The Cousin Of The Cousin
by Pinkybabi
Summary: rewrite of my old story on a new account. Tai was just settling into her new unique life when she gets a big surprise. A cousin she never knew existed. just when things couldn't get more crazy you get a nerdy southern bell, and Aussie, and an explosion of a 18 year old secret. what the frag this was suppose to be a visit! Sides/oc
1. Chapter 1

hello and welcome valued readers! More like welcome back if you've read my old story I should say hugh? this is the rewrite of my old story "Meet the cousin of the cousin" based off of "Meet the cousin" by Tatyana Witwicky. I own nothing but my characters. Everything else belongs to Tatyana Witwicky, Hasbro and Bay. Enjoy and comment peeps

* * *

Chapter one

The cousins cousin?

Small feet gently scampered over the warm floor as the sun warmed the shining wood as a small child toddled over to an awaiting man, woman, and younger boy. The child looked to the people blinded by the shining late evening sun. From what she could see the man had dark black jet black hair and a light ivory skin tone. The woman had long wavy dark brown hair and a flawless caramel complexion. The younger boy had a tanned skin color along with dirty blonde hair. The people had stunning blue eyes the same as the child coming to them. The child laughed happily as its pace increased towards the man who held his hands out for her. Finally the child came close enough to touch the man's hands before….

* * *

The loud engine of an overhead jet pulled the girl from her daydreaming as it passed close enough to shake the house nearly causing her to fall out the window seal she sat on. Growling to herself she held up her middle finger to the passing aircraft.

"Why da damn airbase is dis close tuh us is beyon' me," The girl spoke in a southern sounding accent. She looked to her phone seeing a new message from her cousin ten minutes old. Unlocking her phone she looked to the message.

"_Daydreaming again?_"

"_Sorry,"_ she typed the reply. ",_ Been out of it for the day." _She sent the reply tossing the phone on the pillow below.

"Hey J," an Australian accent came from the other side of the closed-door. "Mum and I were going to the store. Wanna come?" the girl took one last look at the setting sun not answering. The door opened and a boy lean against the door frame looking to her.

"Memories?" the boy asked as he smiled.

"More like a forgotten Past."

* * *

Tranquility Nevada

Two cousins sat at a park table enjoying a day off from their "unique" life style. The two laughed at their comments about passing people. Samuel James Witwicky and Tatyana Topaz Witwicky Prime slurped from their Jamba Juice cups wearing their shades. Sam with a normal black framed shades and Tai with her hot pink framed shades with pink pixelated lips in the center of the lenses. Tai let her eye and hidden optic glance over the shades frame looking over the entire park until one guy caught her eye.

"Look at this guy," she said elbowing her cousins ribs. The guy she saw passed in front of them wearing and brown cowboy hat with an obvious mullet underneath. As the guy got further away Tai began to laugh but stopped when she didn't her cousin's usual ridiculous high laughter. She looked over seeing Sam texting.

"Can't you and Mickey go an hour without sending hearts and google eyes to each other?" She said with a sigh her shoulders slumping. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Your one to talk," he said. "You and Jazz can't stop with the stupid nicknames long enough it takes for you to take a dump."

"Shut up," Tai said a hint of laughter in her voice. Sam smirked and continued to type his message. Curiously Tai glanced over seeing the message sent to someone in his phone named AJ.

"Who's AJ?" she asked sipping her smoothie.

"Yeah right that's funny," Sam said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Seriously who's AJ?" she asked again lifting up her shades. Sam had never brought up and AJ before. Was it a friend she didn't know? Sam looked at her but she only gave him a confused look as he continued to smile, that soon faded when he realized she was serious. She was clearly lost.

"You don't know her do you?"

"Obviously," Tai retorted crossing her arms.

"Well she's our adopted cousin." Sam said. Tai stayed silent for a few seconds then began laughing. Sam looked to her as she got a good crack out of the 'joke'.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

* * *

Well there you go. How was it good bad? Sorry it had to be short but chapters will get longer. Thank you again for giving my first story a look and leave some comments. Thanks to all! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter up and running! Remember this is **MY **rewrite of **MY** old story and I own nothing but my characters and the plot. Everything else: Tatyana Witwicky, Hasbro, and Michael Bay own. without further ado Enjoy!

Chapter two

Justice

* * *

_"Well she's our adopted cousin." Sam said. Tai stayed silent for a few seconds then began laughing. Sam looked to her as she got a good crack out of the 'joke'._

_"What's so funny?" he asked._

"You're shitting me right?" the young woman said finally getting air. "I'm so sure I have a cousin I never even knew existed. Our family isn't that big."

"Tai I'm serious." Sam said. Tai could tell in his voice he wasn't kidding.

"You're seriously not shitting me?" Sam shook his head "well how come you never told me?"

"I thought my folks told you about her years ago," he defended himself. "She came into the family like seven or eight years ago. It was when Uncle Chase and Aunt Kathrin moved down to New Orleans. You know they couldn't have kids so they just adopted and that's how Justice joined the wagon."

"Her names Justice?" was all Tatyana asked. Sam nodded surprised. He was more than sure she would start-up with the twenty questions game after he leaked about their secret cousin. Tai looked to the ground then suddenly a huge smile crossed her face. The only thing running through her mind now was 'I have another cousin'

"This is beyond sweet," Tai smiled big. "Well come on let me see her." Sam pulled out his phone and began to go through his pictures. Tapping the screen once a picture of a pretty girl popped up. Tai looked at the picture. She was gorgeous. Her skin was a sand color and spotless. Her eyes were pretty and light blue and her hair was long and jet black.

"Wow she's really cute," Tai smiled. She went to the next picture nearly spitting out her smoothie at what she saw. Her cousin Justice sitting on a patio bench with a very huge black German shepherd lying next to her with its head in her lap. The dog had to be a size bigger than Psyche! "Holy primus tits, is that a horse?" Sam looked to the picture then laughed.

"No that's her dog Clyde," Sam said. "He might as well be a horse he's so damn big."

"Big is an understatement. He makes her look like a shrimp." Tai said handing the phone back to her cousin.

"Tai she really isn't that tall," Sam said going to another picture.

"How tall is she?" Sam didn't say anything instead he showed her another picture. It was of him and Justice standing in an airport. Tatyana gawked at the picture. She herself barley came to Sam's shoulders but Justice could barely graze the bottom of his chest.

"Am I looking at Snooki's sister or something?" Tai asked baffled at how small her cousin was.

"Told you," Sam laughed. "I think last we checked she's like around 4'8 4'9." Tai's jaw dropped as she laughed in surprise.

"That is freaking crazy," she said. "What if we dressed her up as a dwarf from the lord of the rings or like Cindy Lou Who." Sam nearly spit out his drink from the suppressed laughter.

"You know she actually dressed up as a Troll for Halloween one year." Sam said wiping the smoothie from his mouth. "Didn't you randomly do that one day?"

"You know it," Tai smiled. "I had the crazy pink wig the shirt, feet everything. Told you badass minds think alike." Tai stood.

"Badass," Sam snorted. "More like brain-dead." Sam let out his signature girly sequel as Tai caught him in a head lock spinning him around. "Aw come on you slut you smell."

"Your one to talk shit shoes!" Tai laughed, letting go of Sam's neck. The duo walked out of the park heading to Bee's Alt mode continuing their insult festival.

"So when was the last time you saw her?" Tai asked putting Bee's seatbelt over her chest. Sam made a thinking face.

"In Junior year for the summer," He answered as Bee pulled off. "We had gone to Florida for a week. It was a lot of fun minus the jellyfish sting on top of sunburn." Sam shudders at the memory of the agonizing pain caused by his cousin.

"Ouch how'd that happen?" Tai asked looking worried.

"I fell asleep and got sunburned Justice and Zak though it would be so goddamn hilarious to wake me up by putting a Jellyfish on my frigging leg." He explained glaring at the road. "Mark my words you a-holes I will get my revenge!"

"Who are you talking about?" Bee asked through the radio.

"Family member I'm just now hearing about." Tai punched Sam in the arm. "But who is Zak."

"He's her brother," Sam said rubbing his arm. "they adopted him from Australia a few months after her."

* * *

A young Sam and Justice sat on a polished wooden floor, game controllers in hand as they raced their Wario and Princess Daisy on the big flat screen in front of them. Justice let out a loud sigh in protest as a blue spiked shell hit her kart sending her Wario into the freezing artic water.

"How ah let a boy wit a Princess Daisy whoop me in mah own house?" Justice asked looking up at her cousin with a smirk.

"Not my fault you can't race dweeb," Sam smirked as he ran the finish line in third place.

"You feelin' good, ain't chya?" Justice asked finally passing the finish line in Seventh place. "Bruh, you finished in third place wit a Princess Kart. Ah wouldn't have da balls to stawt rubbin id in someone face."

"Well I guess I have King Kong's balls today," Sam said leaning back on the couch. Justice laughed stuffing a rather smelly dog blanket into his face. Sam wretched at the strong smell of wet dog while lying on the stair case Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Alright," an Aussie accent called from the open kitchen area. "You both have very beautiful balls but time to get what's comin' to ya!" the boy set two bowls on the counter as the two sat at the bar stools. One bowl had on it in blue graffiti letters "Pimp" filled with spaghetti o's while the other in poor handwriting read "Hoe" filled with a mix of tomato soup, berry captain crunch, and a few shrimp. Sam took the "Pimp" bowl while Justice took the "Hoe" bowl. The boy Zak held out two spoons.

"Eat up," He said with a smirk. Without any hesitation Sam dug into his food only to let if spill from his mouth back into the bowl as Justice and Zak laughed.

"What the actual hell!" Sam yelled wiping his mouth.

"Sorry man I must have slipped some of Clyde's dog water and vinegar into it." Zak apologized through gasps of laughter. Sam took the glass of Kool aid on the counter and drunk up. He then went into a coughing fit from the sour taste of salt on his tongue.

"Got chya!" Zak shouted. Pissed, Sam went on the others side of the counter to the sink and turned on the water only to be sprayed with cold water in the stomach.

"Oh mah gawd!" Justice gasped. "Oh mah dear lord you is too easy Sam!" She and Zak did their signature handshake. Sam could only laugh at himself leaving out the room.

"Screw you guys."

* * *

Tai and Bee laughed as Sam finished his story. Sam smiled out the window at his story.

"Would I be mean if I said you deserved that?" Tai gasped.

"You'd be a bitch if you said that." Sam replied.

"Princess Daisy?"

"Zak dared me to race with her," Sam rolled his eyes. Tai and Bee finally calmed down after the laughing fit. "But I got her back."

"How did you do it?" Bee asked.

"Put plastic wrap on the toilet seat, Justice," He explained, "And scared the crap out of Zak by putting up a ghost girl in his mirror."

"I applaud your use of plastic wrap," Tai said as they entered base, "Just as long as you don't do it to me." She exited Bee's Alt mode.

"No worries," Sam said. "I'm actually afraid of what you might do to me afterwards."

"Excellent," Tai smirked evilly as she rubbed her hands together, "thanks for the day around town you had no idea how much I needed it."

"Sure thing Tai," Sam smiled. "I'll call you later I have something to tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now and spare me the suspense."

"Where's the fun in not letting it be"

"You have me there sir," Tai backed away from Bee's alt mode. "See ya skank, bye Bee."

"Peace." Sam smiled.

"Goodbye Tai." Bee chimed. Tai gave the hang lose sing as Sam and Bee drove off.

A few hours later bleached blonde hair with Blue streaks hung off the edge of the bot couch as Tai lay bored out of her processor. She watched upside down as SpongeBob played on the television screen smiling as Sparrow watched the cartoon. Tai's eyes began to close as she thought about the day that played out. She had another cousin who by the looks of it was a joy to be around. She possibly has a new best friend or a new mini me. She thought back to Justice's size. Tai hadn't seen anyone smaller than her ever except Sparrow, Annabelle and her past foster brothers and sisters. She wondered what Justice was like and more so when would she be able to see her in person or talk to her.

She continued to think until her _Bad Romance _ringtone Sounded. Sitting up she pulled her phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello-yo-yiggidy-yo?"

"Hey Tai-dye."

"Konnichiha." A female voice said causing a suspicious look on Tai's face.

"Who's this?"

"This was my surprise for you Tai," Sam said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey dis da splendasious Justice comin' through from…mah livin' room." Tai only froze where she sat. Justice's accent that sounded thicker than Jazz's

"Am I really hearing this right now?" she asked.

"Sure is," Sam said. "This was my surprise for you."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love this." Tai said. "Your voice sounds so cute like an anime character."

"Dude you like da hundredth person to say dat." Justice laughed. "Mah friends who know vocaloid say ah sound like Rin."

"You kind of do now that I think about it." Tai said.

"Told you," Sam chimed in.

"Whateva I own dis voice," Justice said. "You still got dat puberty voice goin Sam." Tai laughed she had him.

"So, Mikaela likes my puberty voice."

"Yeah, yeah, so what's been up wit y'all?"

"Well for starters I just found out who you were today and now I get to talk to you."

"Really 'cause Sam always brought you up ta me constantly. Dat sounds really fair Sam. This is Unacceptable."

"Sorry, Sorry it sliped my mind."

"You're not that known AJ," an Australian voice said.

"Zee go somewhere," Justice said. "Dis is mah talk time, ight?"

"Mum said to come bug you," the boy Zee said. "Hey Sam and whoever is on the other line."

"It's Tai." Sam corrected.

"Sweet beans," Zee said. "Hello there I am Zak. I am cousin." Tai laughed at the boy.

"She aint slow, smart," Justice said.

"Howdy Zak," Tai said. "So these are the two who torcher Sam?"

"Yes we are," Zak said. "Forgive me Sam when I say it's too much fun."

"Alright guys," Sam said. "Look the reason I called you is to tell you that we're coming down the week after next AJ."

"Really?" the three surprised teens said in unison.

"This is pure righteousness," Justice said.

"So guys get ready to meet each other."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice," Justice said. "I can't wait to meet my cousin!"

"I can't wait to meet you either!" Tai said with excitement.

"Well we'll talk later guys we gotta get everything ready." Zak Said from the background.

"Until next time fair douche bag," Justice laughed.

"Bye globe butt," Sam said.

"See ya Tai. Don torchah Sam too much leave some fuh me n Zak."

"You got it Justice." Tai said "bye."

"Bye." Justice's line hung up leaving her and Sam.

"You didn't tell her about the guys did you?" She asked.

"No," Sam said. "I was planning on it when we visited her. I Bee was gonna come with."

"What about Dad and the rest of the guys?"

"Them too, Shell believe us don't worry but you'll have to explain the techno organic thing."

"Sure thing," Tai smiled. "I'm bringing Sparrow and Psyche with me. Sparrow won't let me go without her and Psyche could use another friend not allot of dogs around base unless you count army dogs."

"Ok fine with me AJ loves kids anyway." Sam said. "And another thing we're really leaving next Friday I just told her that to surprise her."

"Radical!" Tai smiled. "I'm gonna go pack and grovel to Dad to let me go."

"Let you where Tatyana?" Tai jumped when she heard the voice of her father from overhead. She looked up to him with a frown. "Eve's dropping is not cool dad neither is giving me a spark attack." Prime chuckled.

"I assure you I haven't heard anything," he smiled sitting next to her.

"Gotta go," Tai said into her phone before hanging up. She shifted before looking up to her father. "Heeey daaad." She smiled nervously. "So uh, Sam and I were going to go visit some family and I was wondering if I could go?"

"Tatyana," Prime sighed. "I'm not very comfortable with you leaving the base with all the resent Decepticon activity."

"But nowhere in the south," Tai defended. "Plus Bee was going with us and I'm more than sure Barricade-"

"-Will not be going with you!" Barricade's gruff voice called from down the hall.

"Geez dose everyone have to listen in on my convos? And why won't you come?"

"We just got back from another mission yesterday and you want to go on another little adventure again." Barricade said. "Like you said Bee can watch you guys."

"I know for a fact you don't mean that." Tai smirked.

"Yes I do."

"Aw he'll come around to it."

"No I won't!"

"So please, please, please can I go?" Tai clasped her hands together looking to her father with puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. Optimus tried to not look at the dreaded 'Look'. He didn't want his daughter leaving out of the state by herself, yet he didn't want to deny her from visiting her human family.

"Oh alright Tatyana," Optimus sighed. "I just want you stay safe."

"Dad I'm more than positive I can handle myself," Tai smiled. "Plus with Cade and Bee with me I'm more than safe." Tai lay back on the couch smiling triumphantly. Optimus smiled.

"Who are you visiting?" Optimus asked.

"My aunt and uncle," Tai said. "And my two adopted cousins I just heard about today; Justice and Zak. I had just talked to them and they sound really…" again Tai's ringtone sounded. Looking she saw it was a new picture message from an unknown number. It was of Justice and a boy with tanned skin, green eyes, and White ombre blue hair that must have been Zak; the brother sister duo smile in a silly way to the camera. Tai smirked and read the caption.

"_Can't wait to see ya coz."_

"Correction, Seriously fun," Tai said showing her father. Optimus looked at the picture carefully then a confused looked crossed his face plating. Tai noticed. "You ok dad?"

"I'm fine Tatyana." He reassured her. Shrugging Tai hopped off the bot couch grabbing sparrow who squealed in surprise.

"Come on baby," Tai smiled. "Let's go get ready for our trip." As Tatyana left the rec room Optimus was still pondering on the picture. The girl in the picture looked very familiar to someone he once knew. Could it be?

"No," he said to himself. It couldn't be.

* * *

So who do you think Optimus thought it was? lie you could guess that, but if you think right you must be a psychic or some biz. Again I own nothing except AJ, Zak, Katherine, Chase, And Black. Everything else belongs too Tatyana Witwicky Hasbro and Michael Bay. Reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted. Thank you all XD!


End file.
